galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Economics in the Zambarau Concord
Thanks to advanced data-processing technologies and many centuries of social engineering the Zambarau Concord does not run on the simpler economies of the past. In fact, it is considered impossible for such a large civilization with such long communication times to run on such 'primitive' economic systems. Resource Allocation The Zambarau Concord is not, in fact, a free market economy. The allocation of products and resources are overseen by Commissioners, which calculate weather a person or organisation should be allowed dfferent resources based on a variety of factors, including that person or organisation's contribution to society, what and how much they have asked for, their past record of resource utilisation and the current and projected availability of that resource (using intuitive computers). All of this comes into play when asking a Commissioner for something. Of course, despite this being the most common way of obtaining food, services, products etcetera, some planets and habitats still sport 'side-economies,' also sometimes referred to as 'play-economies' in which 'home-made' goods can be obtained. These economies usually come about for religious reasons or tradition, but most often come about to give the populance some sense of purpose or autonomy. Such side-economies are usually market (sometimes) or gift (more often) economies. They are common in Astatine and Chondrite societies (though they are generally more serious among the Astatines) but are generally looked down upon by most Sceen, who consider them 'primitive' and 'evidence of a community with no reason or purpose.' Labour Work is not a requirement for survival in the Zambarau Concord, as current automated systems and production techniques negate the need for inefficient 'people' to get involved. When the Concord first transitioned to this situation there was massive social upheaval and degradation (during the Obsolescence Wars); in fact, it is little known that only recently did the Concord's economy has returned to this state. However, the fact that work is not a requirement for survival does not mean that nobody is employed anymore; in fact employment is the most popular 'pass-time' in the Zambarau Concord! The main reason for this is that many races have an innate need to work and be useful, which the reason for the side-economies. In some of the more established side-economies the Concord-economy (the resources/products/services provided by the Commissioners) is simply used as a 'safety net' to prevent starvation or poverty (some point this out as evidence that these smaller economies would collapse without the support of the Concord-economy). There is also a thriving information economy in the Zambarau Concord. Billions contribute art, media, literature and some even thoughts and feelings (via a neural interface; such people are referred to as Zamspirers, or Zambarau aspirers, because their 'art' is similar to the fashion in which the Zambarau can communicate thoughts and feelings). However, there are some races, such as the Sceen and Kakranukh, who are much more sedatory and prefer not to work or create, but instead explore and study. In fact, it has often been commented tongue-in cheek (or is that tentacle-in-orface?) by many Astatines that the most any Sceen ever contributes to today's economy is debate. Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Economy